I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: World War One is over and Jack is on his way home. Will he be there on Christmas? One shot. Complete.


**A/N: So I was listening to some Christmas music and came up with this. Just some fluff, but I hope you'll enjoy! **

Rose stared out the window at the falling snow. There was at least six inches on the ground, and she began to wonder if the snow would ever stop. Her daughters played in the yard, building a snowman. She smiled at the sight. April, named for the month she was conceived, would be seven next month, just five days after New Year's. Her sister Hope, named because Rose's pregnancy and delivery had been complicated, would be six in May. The fire crackled, and Rose went to it to poke it. She walked past the Christmas tree and felt a flutter of sadness in her heart.

It was the second Christmas Rose had been away from Jack. He'd been in Europe since the war began, well over a year now. The war had ended over a month ago. But shortly before the end, Jack had been shot in the shoulder. Although the bullet had removed easily, he quickly developed an infection in the wound. The infection was followed by a case of influenza. The doctors wouldn't let him board a ship until Jack's fever stayed at normal for at least a week.

The grandfather clock against the wall chimed the time. Rose knew it was four in the afternoon before the chimes ended; she could tell by the changing light.

"Girls," Rose called from the back door. "Time to come in."

"Mama! Look at what me and Hope did," April commanded excitedly. Rose smiled, noticing the pink cheeks of her daughters.

"I see that! That's the best snowman I've ever seen!" She ushered them inside, closing and locking the door behind her. April and Hope shed their winter wear and ran to warm themselves in front of the fire.

_**...**_

Jack watched the white scenery fly by. The train rumbled forward, taking him closer to home. He thought of his girls, Rose, April, and Hope. He couldn't stop imagining the looks on their faces when he walked through the door.

It was only a week ago when he had left Europe. He had mailed a letter to Rose just a few hours prior before being cleared to go home. Instead of letting her know he was coming home, he decided to just return home. Jack hadn't expected to make it home by Christmas, but here he was, on a train home.

His shoulder still tingled on occasion, the muscle damaged by the bullet. His grip was getting stronger, but his left hand was still weak. Jack was so grateful to be alive, he didn't mind a little war injury. He was still able to draw because he was right handed, for which he was thankful as well.

Leaning his head back, Jack smiled. Within the next few hours, he'd be home.

…

Rose dropped the last of the dirty dishes from dinner in the wash pan. Even though Jack wasn't home, she still prepared a Christmas Eve meal, just on a smaller scale. Instead of a turkey, Rose stuffed a chicken. She made a few mashed potatoes, as well as candied yams. All that was left was a small portion of white meat from the bird.

"Mama? When's daddy coming home?" Rose gave April a soft smile.

"Soon, my love." _But not soon enough. _ She missed Jack so much. She missed his arms around her at night, and his lips on hers. "He'll be here before we know it."

"Santa will bring him!" Rose laughed lightly at Hope's exclamation. Hope seemed to live up to her name, always finding a silver lining and hope. Rose kissed the top of Hope's head, and then April's.

"Can you two get into your pajamas? I'll come tuck you in shortly." April took Hope's hand the girls did as their mother asked. Rose untied her apron and dropped it over the chair she had been sitting in.

Rose paused to gaze at the moon before walking to the bedroom. She said a short prayer for Jack and hoped he was looking at the same beautiful moon.

_**...**_

"Merry Christmas to you, son. And God bless you," the man said to Jack.

As Jack reached for the door handle of the delivery truck he faced the man. "To you as well. Thanks for the ride." Jack hoped out of the truck and hitched his bag higher on his shoulder. He had been prepared to walk the twelve miles from Eau Claire to Chippewa Falls at sunrise. Luck had stayed with him, and the truck driver had one last run to make and Chippewa Falls was right on the way.

He walked towards his house. It was the same house he had grown up in. Now he and Rose were raising their family there. He could see a glow in the window of his daughters' bedroom. _Rose must be putting them to bed,_ he thought to himself.

Jack was determined not to miss another moment of his family's lives. Briskly, he walked to the door and dug out the spare key from the one flower pot. There was nothing but dirt in it now, and Jack found it easily. Quietly, he unlocked the door and slipped inside.

The fire crackled in the fireplace. Rose had a blanket and a book on the couch, as if they were waiting for her. The smell of dinner still hung in the air, and it mixed with the aroma of pine. Jack noticed the Christmas tree and smiled. Last year Rose had said in a letter that she cut down a tree by herself for Christmas. She had obviously done the same this year.

As Jack moved towards the bedroom, he heard Rose's voice, quietly reading to the girls.

"He sprung to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew, like the down of a thistle! But I heard them exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, Merry Christmas to all-"

"And to all a good night," Jack finished for her, stepping into the room.

"Daddy!" His daughters cried out his name in unison and jumped so quickly from the bed it made Jack dizzy. He squatted down to catch them both as they ran toward him.

"You girls got so big," he said, kissing them both on the top of their heads. He pulled them into a hug, his eyes settling on Rose. She still sat, dumbstruck, on the edge of the bed. The book had slipped from her hand and was now on the floor.

"Merry Christmas Rosebud," Jack said with a smile.

"Jack!" She finally stood, accepting that her husband was really here in front of her. "You're home!" Her eyes sparkled with tears of joy.

"I'm home baby."

"Did Santa bring you," asked Hope. Jack chuckled and looked to his daughter.

"He had one of his helpers give me a ride home," he told her.

"I don't care if he brings anything else," April exclaimed. The statement of their oldest, warmed Jack and Rose both.

"I have it on good authority that he will though," Jack said. He had known Rose had gotten both girls a couple of small gifts, but Jack hadn't returned empty handed. Jack winked at Rose.

"That's right. And he won't come unless certain little girls are in bed," Rose said.

"But mama! Daddy just got home," April said. "Can we stay up just a little while longer?"

"Pleeeeeeeease," Hope begged. Rose and Jack laughed at the way Hope gave the word please a nice long stretch.

"How about you monsters get back into bed, and I'll read you another story," Jack suggested. Rose grabbed _A Christmas Carol_ from the nightstand as Jack tucked the girls into bed. She handed the book to Jack and he pulled her to sit on as close to him as possible on the edge of the bed. Her look was still one of disbelief, even though she was smiling widely. Jack kissed her quickly before beginning to read.

Though April and Hope had been full of vigor and energy when Jack walked in, they didn't last past the third page of the story.

_**...**_

"I'm not dreaming am I? You're really here?" A tear escaped Rose's eye and Jack kissed it away. The glow of the fire reflected in his eyes.

"I'm really here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming home, I wanted to surprise you and the girls." He cupped her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. The look in them made Jack weak.

"Don't apologize," she whispered to him. "This was the best Christmas gift I could have ever asked for."

"I guess Santa thought you were extra good this year," he teased. Rose laughed.

"Hope proclaimed, right before they got ready for bed tonight, that Santa was going to bring you home."

"What did you say to that," Jack asked.

"I didn't say anything. I was kind of hoping it would be true." That was the last thing Rose said before Jack's mouth captured hers in a kiss.

Before Rose could know what was happening, Jack scooped her up and carried her into their bedroom. As he laid her down on the bed, Rose pulled her lips away long enough to say one thing.

"Merry Christmas Jack. I love you." Jack smiled, moving his hands down the sides of her body.

"I love you too Rose."


End file.
